


Familiar Taste

by anivhee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dark!Arthur, Drabble, F/M, Gwen's POV, Infidelity, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anivhee/pseuds/anivhee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She should go.</p>
<p>But the walls are too big, and her will is too small. His presence fills the room, like he does everywhere, and although she <i>knows</i> what is about to happen, she can't go.</p>
<p>
  <i>God.</i>
</p>
<p>She still loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Things that happen while I'm doing homework. I wrote it on my phone, so possible mistakes are due to that (I really need a beta, God). The entire thing is based off of ["Familiar Taste of Posion"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZOmtPR_MTU), by Halestorm.

"Cheers," he said, his grin wide and his blue eyes shining with promise.

She smiled and held her cup, the feeling of uneasiness linging at her gut. She saw Arthur taking a good drink out of his cup, his head going backwards as he did so, his Adam apple bobbing happily as the familiar liquid of wine ran through his throat.

She let her gaze linger on his neck, on the marks that he shamelessly shows to her, marks she did not make.

His blue eyes search for hers, charming, waiting.

She still holds the cup between her fingers, still holds the breath she took when she understood.

Because Guinevere wasn't stupid, and she _knew_.

His smile morphed into something sweet, and when he spoke, his tone was soft and caring, as it once was, when they were in love.

"You should try it," he nodded to her hand, where her grip had turned incredibly tight. "It's very good. Taste it."

He leaned forward, just a bit, but that was enough for her to see the excitement and the desire burning in his eyes.

_Just like it used to be._

She should go.

But the walls are too big, and her will is too small. His presence fills the room, like he does everywhere, and although she _knows_ what is about to happen, she can't go.

_God._

She still loves him.

And just for that, she knows she has to do it. To see that joy directed at her from _him_ , to be the center of his world again, at least for a few more seconds; to know that this day is going to stay in his head for the rest of his life--that he'll _remember_ her, at least this way, it's what brings the cup to her lips, and the wine to her tongue.

He beams at her, and that's all it takes. 

_This is for the best._

She welcomes the familiar taste of red wine, the smell of freedom and peace, and she knows this is right.

_Goodbye_ , she wants to say, but she knows it's done already, so she closes her eyes as she swallows her fate, the ghost of a smile playing at her lips.

And then she's free.


End file.
